


Deviance

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Squick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unintentional voyeurism…  things aren't always what they seem at first look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviance

Title: Deviance  
Author: cheshirejin  
Rating: MA++  
Words: 344  
Characters: Aberline Undertaker/other  
Summary: unintentional voyeurism…  
Warnings: possible squick and probable squick.  
Prompt: Voyerism

crossposted from kurohedonism

He watched in horrified fascination, his analytical mind keeping him rooted where his morals and instinct would have had him flee, screaming and clawing at his own eyes. Standing in the doorway unannounced and unnoticed, he was an unfortunate witness to something that had been only a grim and shady rumor up until then.

There in the dimly lit far end of the room, something dark moved within an open coffin. A shadowy form rose and fell with a sensuous rhythm as found in nature and dimly lit back alleys. A sick, wet slapping sound, accompanied by panting rang through the dusty air. One unnaturally pale limb peeked from the depths of the coffin draped partially in the dark garment that was open and worn loosely by its other denizen.

The smell of formaldehyde cloyed at his nostrils and he felt bile rise in his throat as a million thoughts went through his mind. Why? Who? Did they do something to suffer this indignity after their demise? How lonely/desperate would a person have to be? Was this something that happened often? It was the mind rending stuff of some appalling and depraved nightmare.

He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and the gorge rise from his stomach as he heard low, sweetly whispered words of comfort, of love, of devotion and vile wantonness flowing from the undertaker’s mouth amidst sloppy, wet, kissing noises.

He couldn’t take any more, this was insanity. It was evil and wrong and, and… illegal. He was an officer of Scotland Yard. He should arrest this man for desecrating the remains he has been trusted with caring for, but all he could do was to brace himself against the door frame and vomit.

At the intrusive noise two heads rose from the coffin. In the half light of the mortuary, they looked toward the front of the shop. “Grell dearest, did you forget to lock the door again?” the undertaker asked his lover as Officer Aberline continued to retch loudly in the doorway of his shop.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000ptk3/)  [](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000qgg7/)


End file.
